Recuerdo cada palabra
by twinsoulyin
Summary: *SPOILERS de la 2ª y 3ª temporada* ¿Qué nos depara el futuro? Realmente no importa, si luchamos juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho: con pasión, el corazón fiel a nuestros seres queridos, valor sin importar a qué enemigo nos enfrentemos, fe en que la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad, y amor, sobre todo lo demás / La 3ª temporada versionada, para los que echamos de menos a Ninon
1. Prólogo

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 0. Prólogo.**

Otra botella. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. ¿Cuántas llevaba ya? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Athos solo quería, como en otras ocasiones, olvidar. Y el resultado, por el momento, era el mismo de siempre: fracaso.

No conseguía quitarse a Anne de la cabeza. Anne y sus mentiras. Anne y su sonrisa. Anne la asesina. Anne intentando ser forzada por su hermano. Anne prometiéndole un futuro en Inglaterra. Anne quemando su mansión de La Fère. Anne a punto de ser ahorcada por su cuñada Catherine. Anne besándole en las dependencias de Richelieu. Anne marchándose sin él. Siempre Anne.

Porthos y D'Artagnan hacía rato que se habían ido a dormir. Aquella posada al lado del camino disponía de unas pocas habitaciones para viajeros fatigados, así como de una bodega repleta de barriles, para su fortuna. Sabía que si se acostaba, soñaría con ella. Pero si no dormía, seguiría en su cabeza. Quedarse inconsciente parecía la única forma de escapar de aquel tormento.

Hacía dos días que se habían marchado de París, camino al campo de batalla; el recién nombrado Capitán y sus dos amigos serían los primeros, prepararían la llegada del resto de los mosqueteros. A la mañana siguiente proseguirían su viaje, aunque él quizás no se enterara. Esperaba estar lo bastante borracho como para aguantar así unas pocas horas. Cabalgar en aquel estado sería un peligro, pero ¿a quién diablos le importaba? Quizás una caída del caballo y un buen golpe en la cabeza arreglarían sus problemas.

Con estos pensamientos y un último trago, Athos cayó sobre la mesa a la que estaba sentado. El vaso del que bebía resbaló hasta el suelo, pero nadie lo recogió. De hecho, nadie se había percatado de que el mosquetero estaba allí, cubierto por las sobras, en el rincón más alejado de la chimenea. Tratando de olvidar.

Con las primeras luces del día, Porthos bajó de la habitación. Era el primer habitante de la posada en despertar, sin contar al dueño de la misma, claro. El mesonero había visto a Athos nada más entrar al salón, pero por miedo, no se acercó. Su compañero, en cambio, sí lo hizo. Negando con la cabeza al ver a su amigo en tal estado, pidió al buen hombre un cubo con agua, lo más fría que pudiera. A continuación, volcó su contenido sobre la cabeza del profundamente dormido Athos, quien se despertó sobresaltado, desorientado, pero con capacidad suficiente para maldecir entre aspavientos.

-Buenos días a ti también – respondió Porthos a sus improperios

-La próxima vez, bastará con que me zarandees – el enfado en la voz de Athos era evidente. No solo por lo desagradable del despertar, sino porque le habían sacado de su inconsciencia. De su mundo de libertad: sin sueños ni ideas. Sin esposas asesinas que turbaran su paz.

-Ni un terremoto no habría sido zarandeo suficiente, me temo – Porthos dejó el cubo a un lado, aun divertido por la escena que había propiciado – En una hora salimos. Espero que estés despejado para entonces.

Al poco, apareció D'Artagnan, bajando por las escaleras. Se cruzó con Porthos al pie de estas, y le preguntó en voz baja

-¿Se ha emborrachado otra vez? Es la cuarta vez esta semana. Y estamos a miércoles.

-Eso me temo. Últimamente sus fantasmas le rondan más de la cuenta

-Pero hay que hacer algo – lanzando una mirada furtiva, D'Artagnan vio cómo Athos, con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la claridad de la mañana, trataba, sin éxito de levantarse de la silla y ponerse en pie. – Y pronto

-Es fuerte. Sabrá librarse de ellos solo. Démosle tiempo. Y mantengámosle vigilado, no vaya a ser que haga alguna estupidez - Porthos también miró hacia su amigo, con gesto preocupado

Como estaba planeado, una hora después de aquella conversación, los tres camaradas estaban montados en sus respectivos caballos, y de camino hacia el monasterio. Athos apenas si se mantenía derecho, por lo que Porthos y D'Artagnan se colocaron uno a cada lado, por si acaso se le ocurría caerse.

Varias horas de viaje después, Athos estaba más despierto, aunque con un dolor de cabeza horrendo. Llevaba el sombrero calado hasta los ojos, para huir de los rayos del sol, y se agarraba a la silla más que a las riendas de su montura. Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, Porthos detuvo su caballo; al momento, sus amigos le imitaron.

-Hay un pueblo ahí delante. Deberíamos parar y comer algo, que los caballos descansen… - en ese momento dirigió una mirada a su otro compañero

-… y que Athos termine de recuperar la sobriedad – D'Artagnan acabó la frase de su amigo, no sin una sonrisa.

-Aún puedo oíros… - su voz sonó más grave de lo habitual en él; no le gustaba ser el centro de las burlas de sus amigos.

La Capelle era un pueblo cualquiera, junto a un camino cualquiera en cualquier región de la parte noreste de Francia. No tenía ni una gran iglesia, ni grandes plantaciones de vides, ni numerosas cabezas de ganado pastando en los alrededores; y aún así, era un sitio precioso. Sin embargo en aquellos momentos no había nada de idílico en sus calles. Los aldeanos -los pocos que quedaban- preparaban sus cosas para marcharse: carros y carretones llenos de efectos personales, animales atados a ellos y caballos listos para una larga caminata.

-Son desplazados, D'Artagnan – le dijo Porthos al ver su cara de confusión – La guerra se acerca a sus casas, y no deben estar aquí cuando los cañones españoles lleguen

-Y nosotros tampoco – añadió el capitán – No nos detendremos, cabalgaremos hasta llegar a Lens – tras esto, arreó a su caballo para acelerar el paso.

Al anochecer llegaron a su destino, el campamento que había montado el ejército francés cerca de la frontera con Flandes. El lugar donde pasarían cinco largos años de guerra.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** este fic va a tener un capítulo por cada uno de la tercera temporada, y seguirá, continuando la historia. Se centra principalmente en las figuras de Athos y Ninon, así que los capítulos me saldrán más o menos largos según la importancia que tengan estos personajes en cada capítulo o, más bien, las tramas conjuntas en las que participen.

Si, lo se, Ninon no aparece en esta temporada, pero de eso se trata: no me ha gustado nada la relación de Sylvie con Athos, es muy forzada, y no veo química -ni física- entre ellos. Por el contrario, en el 1x07 las chispas entre Athos y Ninon eran evidentes y ya que ambas mujeres, en cierta manera se parecen - independientes, comprometidas, transgresoras, modernas - he decidido reescribir la historia sustituyendo una por la otra.

Tal vez haya capítulos "extra" en el fic, intercalados entre los capítulos de la serie, para explicar o desarrollar cosas, o añadir escenas que no salen en la serie.

Espero que os guste. ¡Se aceptan comentarios y tomatazos! ;)


	2. Capítulo 1

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1. Botín de guerra.**

Tras cinco duros años de guerra, muchos camaradas perdidos, pero habiendo recuperado a Aramis, los mosqueteros estaban de vuelta en casa; aunque no la reconocieran. Los cuatro camaradas no se percataron de cuán cambiada estaba su ciudad hasta pasados unos días: París estaba bajo el mando del Marqués de Feron y su Guardia Roja, que se había vuelto poco más que un puñado de bandidos, que no hacían cumplir la Ley, sino que imponían la suya propia, bajo el mando de un tal Marsheaux.

Nada más llegar a la capital, antes si quiera de descansar, Athos, Porthos y Aramis se presentaron ante el Ministro Treville, anterior capitán de la guarnición de mosqueteros.

-Necesito que se entreguen estas órdenes al depósito de armamento de Bagneux inmediatamente –dijo Treville al oír pasos en la puerta, pensado que se trataba de algún cadete, aprendiz de mosquetero

-Necesitaré un caballo de refresco… - respondió Athos, ya que no fueron cadetes quienes entraron, sino los tres camaradas – Hay un largo trecho hasta allí.

-Athos – reconoció el Ministro con una sonrisa - No tenía ni idea de vuestro regreso, deberíais haber avisado – añadió mientras abrazaba al actual Capitán – Porthos… - también abrazó a este – Aramis, has vuelto a nosotros – abrazó con especial cariño a este último. Habían pasado muchos años sin verse.

-En realidad, parece que nunca me hubiera ido – comentó Aramis, adaptando su pose despreocupada.

-¿Y D'Artagnan? - preguntó Treville al percatarse de su ausencia, con evidente preocupación - ¿No ha…?

-No, no – le tranquilizó Athos.

-Él… tenía un importante asunto que atender en el cuartel.

El importante asunto tenía por nombre Constance D'Artagnan. Tras tantos años fuera de casa, lo primero que quiso hacer el joven gascón, con permiso de su capitán, fue ir a ver a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres camaradas acompañaron al Ministro Treville a palacio, donde fueron presentados al gobernador Feron. Este se encontraba en una cámara que servía como despacho, sentado frente a una mesa en mitad de la estancia con su atención puesta en los papeles que la ocupaban.

-¡Ah, Treville! Veo que al fin habéis encontrado algún mosquetero adulto – el marqués aún tenía el orgullo herido por la humillación que habían proporcionado Constance y los cadetes, con ayuda de Treville, a los miembros de la Guardia Roja, haciéndolos pasearse desnudos por las calles de la ciudad, huyendo de un incendio en el lugar donde se bañaban.

-Gobernador – prosiguió el interpelado, sin dejarse provocar – No os han presentado, a Porthos, Athos y Aramis

-¡Ah, los héroes de guerra…! No impresionan tanto en carne y hueso. Pero desde luego las leyendas tienden a exagerarlo todo, incluso el valor – los tres mosqueteros aguantaron el tipo, sin responder a tales calificativos, y algo confuso por aquel ataque tan gratuito de una persona a la que no habían visto en su vida, y que les insultaba sin si quiera mirarles, concentrado en escribir en los documentos que tenía delante suya.

-Veréis mucho más del Capitán y sus hombres, Feron: quedan destinados aquí, en París. Con efecto inmediato – parecía que Treville si que iba a responder al gobernador, y lo hizo con contundencia. Nadie humillaba a sus hombres en su presencia.

-¿No volvéis al frente? – comentó Feron, visiblemente impactado por la noticia, y no en el buen sentido, pero rápidamente volvió sobre su escritorio, pluma en mano – Tal vez sea lo mejor: necesitamos gente en las mejores condiciones peleando por Francia, no escoria agotada – ellos permanecieron imperturbables, salvo Porthos, que dejó escapar una sonrisa silencosa, y Athos, que se giró levemente (conocedor del temperamento de su amigo) por si tenía que pararle – Las cosas han cambiado desde que os fuisteis. París es ahora mi ciudad. Cruzaos en mi camino y viviréis para lamentarlo

Feron estaba en lo cierto: París era toda suya y precisamente por eso se encontraba en su hora más oscura. La guerra había empobrecido el país entero, destrozando campos de cultivo que alimentaban a pueblos enteros y que bastecían de grano a la capital. Faltos de sustento, los aldeanos habían huido de sus casas y se habían dirigido a París, buscando sobrevivir.

La falta de recursos y el aumento de la población hacían de la ciudad un polvorín que estallaría en revueltas en cualquier momento. Demasiada gente desencantada, pobre, hambrienta. Demasiados desplazados compitiendo con los propios parisinos por el sustento. Y las autoridades no se preocupaban de ellos, solo podían pensar en la guerra, en abastecer al ejército; y sus propios bolsillos.

No era de extrañar que la ira y la rabia que sentían las gentes de Francia fueran en aumento, día tras día, hasta que un día acabara en rebelión.


	3. Capítulo 2

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 2. El ave que no podía ser enjaulado.**

Estaban recogiendo los primeros frutos de la cosecha cuando lo oyeron. Un temblor sordo a lo lejos, inconfundible: un cañón. Ella lo reconoció al instante, y su rostro se ensombreció, mientras que el resto de aldeanos parecía algo confuso.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Son… cañones? – la joven se giró hacia el hombre que trabajaba junto a ella, haciendo que su larga cabellera dorada, suelta, ondeara con el movimiento.

-Creo que sí, Briannon– respondió, mientras dejaba la cesta donde estaba colocando lo recolectado. – Me temo que la guerra se nos echa encima.- Nunca, en los años que llevaba viviendo en aquel pueblo la muchacha había visto a Hubert tan asustado.

Briannon llegó a Corbié hacía ya cinco años, procedente de París. Entonces no tenía más que lo que llevaba puesto: una falda, una camisa gris, el corpiño, una capa negra y flores malva en el pelo. Todo lo demás le había sido arrebatado; hasta su nombre: Ninon, condesa de Larroque. Seguramente todas las alumnas de la condesa lloraron cuando el Cardenal Richelieu anunció que su sentencia a ser quemada por bruja se había ejecutado – aunque no Madame de la Chapelle, desde luego; nadie supo nunca la verdad, salvo cuatro mosqueteros y el mismo cardenal.

Desposeída de su fortuna, su título, sus propiedades, Ninon se vio obligada a marcharse de París en secreto, para empezar una nueva vida lejos de allí, mientras que todas sus posesiones pasaban a las arcas del estado para satisfacer el capricho del rey de tener una flota a la holandesa. Viajó hacia el noreste en una modesta carreta, hasta llegar a aquella aldea de agricultores. Allí Hubert, el jefe de la aldea, la refugió en su casa, donde vivía con su hija, ofreciéndole un hogar donde vivir bajo el nombre de Briannon Baudin, en honor a la joven sirvienta que, gracias a haber tratado con ella, logró ser libre y feliz, evitando que su padre la obligara a contraer un matrimonio que no deseaba. Sólo le contó a Hubert quién era realmente, y él guardó siempre con celo su secreto.

Poco a poco Ninon fue perdiendo sus costumbres aristócratas, aprendiendo y ayudando en las labores del día a día de la vida de aldea, tanto en el campo como en la casa. Ella aprendió tanto de Hubert y su hija como estos de ella, ya que a cambio de su hospitalidad, les enseño a leer y escribir. Con el paso de los meses se hizo una más en el pueblo y, tal como había dicho antes de marcharse de la capital, montó una pequeña escuela, donde enseñaba a todo el que quisiera aprender, dos o tres días por semana. Así cumplió lo que le había dicho al cardenal: su voz no sería silenciada, la escucharían allí.

A pesar de que en aquel pueblecito había logrado ser feliz, Ninon se sorprendía a si misma pensando en su anterior vida en los momentos de mayor soledad, o menor actividad. Había aprendido a vivir sin las comodidades de la nobleza, y en poco tiempo dejó de echar de menos tener sirvientes y todo el lujo. Tampoco extrañaba la compañía del rey o la vida social de la corte, donde debía aparentar ser "una dama al uso", aquellas cosas no iban con su carácter. No, lo que la joven echaba en falta eran sus libros: poder adentrarse en la enorme sala donde los guardaba y buscar entre cientos de años de literatura, sentirse rodeada de toda esa filosofía y arte.

Si, echaba de menos su biblioteca; pero al pensar en ella se le venía otro recuerdo a la mente, el de la última vez que estuvo en ella: unas pocas horas antes de que fuera destrozada por la Guardia Roja del cardenal había estado allí con el mosquetero Athos. Aquel hombre la fascinaba, la intrigaba y para Ninon era más que atractivo, era atrayente. Había algo en él que… No sabía muy bien como describirlo, pero aquello que sentía estaba allí, en su pecho, y era real. Le había salvado la vida, evitando que el cardenal la quemara, era un hombre de recta conducta y juicio justo. No era un hombre corriente, desde luego.

Pero había tanta tristeza en su semblante… Durante aquella pantomima de juicio que se celebró para inculparla de brujería, supo que la dama que compartía estudios con ella y que testificó en su contra era la causante de aquello. La forma en que Athos se alteró al oír las mentiras de aquella mujer no eran proporcionales a los dos besos que este había compartido con la condesa; no, aquella reacción no se debía a ella, sino a la otra mujer, la tal Madame de la Chapelle.

Ninon era una mujer inteligente, y supo llegar a la conclusión de que aquella dama, si es que se la podía llamar de aquel modo, era la responsable de la melancolía en el semblante de Athos, y de que hubiera perdido la fe en volver a involucrar sus sentimientos con otra mujer. Y aquello la apenaba profundamente. Tenía que ser la esposa de la que él le había hablado.

La que fuera condesa nunca había pensado en el matrimonio. No necesitaba ni quería a ningún hombre a su lado, y menos por delante de ella, diciéndole qué o no decir, pensar o hacer. No se dejaría enjaular por un marido.

Y aún así, cuando aquella tarde lluviosa, al borde del camino, le dijo a Athos que podría haber amado a alguien como él, lo dijo de corazón; a pesar de que en parte fuera una mentira: no es que "pudiera haber llegado a amarle", sino que ya le amaba. En aquel momento, en que acababa de perder su fortuna y sus títulos, no tenía nada material que perder en un hipotético matrimonio, pero sí lo más valioso que poseía: su propia vida, su libertad. Cuando le besó por última vez, bajo la lluvia, pensó que no le importaría renunciar a ella por Athos. En lo más hondo de su ser sentía que aquel hombre, aquel soldado, comprendía mejor su naturaleza que incluso ella misma; sentía que estando con él no perdería su libertad, en absoluto.

Al preguntarle él por la mujer que la había inculpado, Ninon no le respondió nada que el mosquetero no supiera ya: que era toda ella una mentira. La joven trató de advertirle: era la protegida del cardenal, atacarla a ella sería atacar al mismo Richelieu, y él tomaría represalias. Ninon se marchaba, y le dejaba expuesto a un grave peligro; peligro del que no iba a poder defenderle de ningún modo. Tan solo pudo acariciarle la mejilla, tratando de regalarle un pequeño gesto reconfortante. No tenía nada más que poder darle en aquel instante.

Cuando el mosquetero reiteró su intención de no volver a casarse, justo antes de que se despidieran, ella no tuvo corazón de decirle lo que realmente sentía. Porque ¿de qué habría valido? Ella había sido desterrada, y él tenía un deber para con el rey y el pueblo de París: aunque él la quisiera también no podría seguirla. ¿Para qué dejar aquella espina en el pecho del mosquetero? Ya bastantes tenía clavadas, pensó Ninon.

Así que le dejó seguir pensando que aquellas horas que habían pasado juntos no eran más que fruto de la búsqueda de diversión de una mujer rica que deseaba a un militar. Pensó que era mejor dejarle creer que todo había sido motivado por la frivolidad, para evitarle sufrir más por su causa. De modo que, en silencio, dejó que la ayudara a subir a la carreta y se dispuso a alejarse de París y de él, para no volver a verles nunca más.

No pudo resistirse a darse la vuelta y mirar atrás: allí estaba él, en mitad del camino, con la lluvia calándole el uniforme y si importarle, porque no iba a moverse de allí hasta que la carreta desapareciera de la vista.

¡Qué distinto había vivido Athos todo aquello!

El mosquetero había visto en los ojos claros de Ninon una ventana de esperanza. Era la primera mujer a la que besaba desde… bueno, desde Anne. Y con sus labios contra los de ella y las manos enguantadas alrededor de su menuda cintura, mientras el sol de media tarde iluminaba el dormitorio de la condesa, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir.

También sintió cómo se le rasgaba al reencontrarse con la mujer que había sido su esposa, a la que creía haber matado y que había estado torturando su conciencia todos aquellos años. En aquel momento, durante el juicio, no se percató de que había vuelto no solo para torturarle con su presencia, sino que al hacerlo también le estaba arrebatando el rayo de sol que representaba Ninon en su, hasta entonces, sombría existencia. Y al hacerlo, le dolió aún más.

La idea de que su luz se apagara le hizo ponerse de rodillas y suplicar -¡él, suplicando!- casi con lágrimas en los ojos ante el mismísimo cardenal por su vida. Si, le suplicó por la vida de la joven condesa, algo que no habría hecho ni por la suya propia. Y al obtenerlo, corrió hacia la pira que acababa de encenderse bajo los pies de Ninon para librarla de las llamas, como si fuera la vida del mismo mosquetero la que estuviera en juego.

 _Deber, siempre el deber, antes que el corazón_. En eso pensó Athos al despedirse de ella al borde del camino. Cierto, ya no era de los que se casaban –y viviendo Anne tampoco podría aunque quisiera- pero ¿es que necesitaba casarse con ella para que le iluminara la existencia, para que le diera esperanzas? Tan solo compartieron dos días y aún así él sentía que había sido toda una vida, en un mundo distinto, en otra época.

Veía la luz en Ninon, pero no pudo resistirse a caer en la oscuridad de Anne, tenía que preguntarle qué sabía de ella; aunque nada de lo que le hubiera contado a la condesa iba a ser verdad, desde luego. Le sorprendió la reacción de ella: quería protegerle, del cardenal, de Anne… No sabía nada de él, ni de su pasado, pero Athos vio que la perspicacia de la condesa la llevó a deducir que ambos eran enemigos peligrosos. Ella le acarició suavemente el rostro antes de besarle, y volvió a sentir latir su corazón. Y pensó: ¿qué había de malo en querer olvidar el pasado de una vez? ¿No tenía derecho a intentar ser feliz? "No", se auto-respondió mentalmente. _Deber, siempre el deber, antes que el corazón_.

Así que le dejó seguir pensando que aquellas horas que habían pasado juntos no eran más que fruto de la falta de práctica de Athos para rechazar a una mujer hermosa, permitiendo que creyera que no quería nada, que no sentía nada, que ella no tenía nada que esperar de él. Pensó que era mejor dejarla creer que todo había sido pura cortesía y nada más, para evitarle sufrir más por su causa. De modo que, en silencio, la ayudó a subir a la carreta y se dispuso a mirarla alejarse de París, y de él, para no volver a verla nunca más.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta y miró atrás allí estaba él, en mitad del camino, con la lluvia calándole el uniforme y si importarle, porque no iba a moverse de allí hasta que la carreta desapareciera de la vista.

Si, qué distinto había vivido Athos todo aquello, aunque Ninon no lo supiera. Y cuánto pensaba ella al respecto, cuando estaba sola, cada noche al meterse en la cama; por muy agotadora que hubiera sido la jornada de trabajo, siempre guardaba un pensamiento para el mosquetero. También pensó en él cuando oyeron el cañón: seguramente él estaría en la batalla.

-Debemos irnos – dijo Huber casi de inmediato, sacando a la joven de sus propios pensamientos – Recogeremos cuanto podamos y nos dirigiremos a París. El rey atenderá a nuestra necesidad, allí estaremos seguros. ¡Vamos, de prisa! ¡Todos de vuelta al pueblo, hay que prepararse!

París. Iba a volver a casa.


	4. Capítulo 3 Parte 1

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3. El hambre. Parte Uno**

El duque de Beaufort anunció que la cosecha procedente de sus campos había sido robada, y la reacción de la gente fue unánime: habían sido los refugiados. Encolerizados por haber perdido el trabajo de todo un verano, el alimento del próximo invierno, los parisinos se dirigieron en masa al barrio de Saint Antoine, donde todos los desplazados por la guerra se habían congregado y subsistían a duras penas.

Una joven refugiada había presenciado la escena, y corrió para avisar al resto; al llegar, vio a Hubert dando las órdenes precisas para plantar cara a quienes les atacaban.

-¡Sacad a los niños y los ancianos de aquí! ¡Y traed las armas!

-¿Contra todos esos? – la idea parecía suicida.

-Pensé que te había enseñado mejor, Briannon: siempre, si la causa es justa – ella no pudo replicar, sabía cómo era Hubert cuando encontraba una causa por la que pelear; mientras la joven se dirigía escaleras abajo para ayudar a sus amigos, el hombre continuó dando instrucciones - ¡Contenedlos cuanto podáis! ¡Vosotros, venid aquí arriba! ¡Rápido!

-¡Clementine! Esconde a los niños, vamos – seguida por la mujer a la que acababa de hablar, Ninon salió corriendo, en busca de los pequeños que vivían con ellos en el asentamiento, niños a los que ella misma había estado enseñando. No podían permitir que les pasara nada malo, y allí iba a arder mucha pólvora.- ¡Léon! ¿Qué haces? – uno de sus amigos, que había llegado después que ellos a Saint Antoine, llevaba un saco a la espalda y se preparaba para abandonar el lugar.

-¿Has visto esa turba? No me quedaré aquí para que nos masacren.- la respuesta de Ninon fue contundente, un golpe seco en la cara.

-¿Vas a abandonarnos ahora? ¡Ve a ayudar a Clementine, ahora!

Mientras en el interior del asentamiento ocurría todo esto, en el exterior los cadetes de los mosqueteros, con D'Artagnan al frente, se disponía a defenderles. Pero antes de que se disparara la primera bala, Marcheaux y su Guardia Roja aparecieron, arrestando al mosquetero junto con muchos desplazados, Hubert entre ellos. Seguidamente entraron por la fuerza al lugar, destrozando casas a su paso en busca del grano que, supuestamente, habían robado.

Ninon logró escabullirse entre el caos, yendo a la habitación de Hubert, cogió una mochila llena de documentos y salió corriendo de nuevo de allí. En el camino encontró al pobre hombre siendo atacado por los guardias rojos, e intentó ayudarle a levantarse para que pudieran huir juntos del allí.

-¡Hubert! ¡Levanta!

-No, yo solo te retrasaría – cogiendo la bolsa donde iban los papeles añadió – Si ven esto, nos condenarán a todos ¡Quémalos! – ella a duras penas logró levantarse, y se marchó a la carrera. Pero no tuvo corazón para quemar la obra de toda una vida, a la que Hubert había dedicado tantos años. Así que en vez de quemar los panfletos, los escondió bajo un escalón hueco de su propia habitación, en el sitio que dejó el mosquete que tenía allí guardado. Sin los papeles y con el arma en la mano la joven fue a esconderse, preparada para defenderse a punta de pistola si fuera necesario.

Nadas más los guardias acabaron de sacar a los refugiados de sus calles y meter a todos los prisioneros en las respectivas carrozas para llevarles a prisión, Aramis, Athos y Porthos llegaron al lugar, justo después de que el conde Feron hiciera lo mismo. Este les informó del arresto de su camarada, con burla, y de que sería colgado junto con los otros por el robo del grano. Pero ni los mosqueteros ni Constance podían creer que en un lugar como aquel pudieran haberse escondidos mil sacos de trigo, y resolvieron buscarlos para probar la inocencia de los refugiados. Los tres amigos se separaron, para abarcar más terreno de una vez.

Athos subió a la zona alta, donde estaban las habitaciones donde dormían los ocupantes de aquel lugar, donde Ninon estaba escondida. Tras inspeccionar un par de cuartos, llegó al lugar donde la joven –sin que ella llegara a verle más que las espaldas desde su escondite- había escondido los panfletos; con tan mala suerte de que uno había quedado a la vista. El trozo de papel no escapó a la audaz vista del capitán, que se agachó a recogerlo:

 ** _"Sobre la libertad y la igualdad, nuestras causas._**

 ** _Nuestro sufrimiento nos ata, nuestro sufrimiento nos une._**

 ** _Nuestro sufrimiento es grande porque no tenemos libertad. No tenemos igualdad"_**

Así estaban encabezados los panfletos que había escrito Hubert, y se resumía en una palabra: traición, que era sinónimo de muerte. Ninon no iba a permitir que porque un idiota encontrara aquello condenaran a muerte a Huber, un hombre que había hecho tanto por ella. No pensaba consentirlo. De modo que salió de su escondite, con el arma cargada y el alto, y apuntó al hombre que leía el papel.

En lo que dura un suspiro, ella cargó el mosquete para disparar, y él escuchó el chasquido, levantando al momento la vista del papel para mirar a quien le apuntaba. No hubo gesto por ninguna de las dos partes de reconocimiento, a pesar de que ambos sabían quién era el otro; se habrían reconocido hasta sin verse.

-¿Es que vos ya no tenéis secretos, capitán? – le preguntó, altiva.

-Esto es más que secretos: pedir la cabeza del rey es incitar a la sublevación.

-Pero no tiene nada que ver con las acusaciones de Beaufort contra nosotros. – Ninon le habló con total confianza, como si hubiera pasado sólo un día desde que se despidieran al borde de aquel camino; él la miró sin cambiar el gesto.- ¿Vais a arrestarme? – Él le respondió con otra pregunta, cambiando de tema. No quería plantearse el encerrar a aquella mujer, justo después de reencontrarse, y menos sabiendo cuánto había sufrido.

-¿Quién os ha enseñado a manejar eso? – Athos estaba intrigado; la mujer que tenía ante sí era, y a la vez no era, la condesa que conoció hacía más de cinco años.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga ancha, sobre la cual ceñía un corpiño, y una sencilla falda a rayas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, salvo por dos pequeñas trenzas que nacían en sus sienes y se encontraban en la parte de atrás se su cabeza, retirando el pelo de su cara. El resto de la melena caía ondulada por su espalda.

Athos la miró durante varios segundos, tratando de convencerse de que era real. A pesar de su sencilla vestimenta, no había perdido ni un ápice de su elegancia, ni su porte regio. Y sus ojos, sus intensos ojos azules, no habían dejado de irradiar aquella luz que le había intrigado y atraído tan intensamente tiempo atrás.

-Aprendí sola – respondió ella, simplemente, aunque en su cara el mosquetero pudo leer un mensaje claro: "te he impresionado, ¿cierto?"

-Entonces no eres mala estudiante, solo mala maestra.- Y allí estaban de nuevo, después de tantos años, volvían a sus luchas dialécticas de poder, a ver quién podía con quién.- A esta distancia la bala me atravesaría limpiamente. Es muy probable que me quedaran fuerzas para contraatacar.

Athos empezó a caminar hacia ella, a la vez que esta retrocedía; era demasiado imponente para que la chica se mantuviera impasible, pero no dejó de apuntarle. Él le tendió la mano, y finalmente Ninon le entregó el arma, rindiéndose de mala gana.

-Son las palabras de un buen hombre, el trabajo de su vida. No podía destruirlo.

-Esto – le respondió levantando el panfleto – es traición.

-¿Igual que enseñar a leer, escribir y pensar a las mujeres es brujería, Athos? – Tal vez hubiera entregado el mosquete, pero aún le quedaban armas para combatir. Él no pudo sino sonreír ante sus palabras.

-Veo que no habéis cambiado nada en estos años, Ninon.- le dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. Una vez probados los límites del otro, ambos bajaron la guardia. Él acortó la distancia que aún les separaba, para hablarle más de cerca.

-Ahora me llaman Briannon. Nadie aquí, salvo Hubert, sabe quién soy. Quién era, mejor dicho.

-Acompañadme al cuartel, podemos tratar este asunto allí sin peligro– Athos continuó caminando, y pasó de largo con dirección a la salida.

-¿Y si me niego?- repuso la joven, girándose para hablarle.

-Entonces, madame, haré uso de la autoridad que me permite llevaros contra vuestra voluntad – sus palabras no eran amenazantes, casi se diría que al mosquetero le divertía aquella situación.

-Ya veo que vos tampoco habéis cambiado nada – Ninon le dedicó una sonrisa junto con sus palabras, caminando los pasos que de nuevo le separaban de Athos, y juntos fueron a pie hasta la guarnición.


	5. Capítulo 3 Parte 2

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3. El Hambre, parte II**

Athos y Ninon caminaron hasta el cuartel general de los mosqueteros sin apenas cruzar palabra; allí se reunieron con Porthos, Aramis y Constance, que estaba realmente alterada y preocupada por su esposo. Athos se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y Ninon frente a él. Porthos y Aramis se quedaron de pie detrás de la muchacha, mientras Constance daba vueltas por la habitación visiblemente inquieta. Fue el propio capitán quien empezó el "interrogatorio" a cerca de los panfletos:

-¿Tenéis más de estos? – Ninon no respondió nada.

-Esto podría condenar a todos los prisioneros, también a D'Artagnan.- intervino Constance. Dado que ya no era condesa, sino una más del pueblo, se permitió dirigirse a ella como tal.

Todos los allí presentes se sorprendieron mucho al ver a aquella mujer llegar con Athos, y mucho más cuando la reconocieron como la Condesa de Larroque. Ella les saludó igualmente contenta por su reencuentro, pero asegurando que hacía mucho que había dejado de poseer aquel título, y que ahora era sólo Briannon una, refugiada.

-Hubert diría que sus palabras sólo son peligrosas porque todavía importan.

-¿Son sus ideas? ¿Ese hombre incitó a la gente? – esta vez fue Porthos el que habló

-Los inspiró, más bien.

-¿A sublevarse? – el tono de Porthos se hizo mucho más serio, alzando la voz.

-A luchar por un cambio hacia una vida mejor – le replicó ella mientras se giraba aún sentada en su silla – Mirad a vuestro alrededor. ¿De verdad dejaríais París tal cual está?

Pero la conversación no pudo seguir, ya que un cadete entró al despacho del capitán, informando de las nuevas que tenía. Mientras Aramis y Porthos fueron a investigar aquella pista, Athos y Ninon volvieron al asentamiento de refugiados.

-¿Por qué os quedáis aquí? – Athos estaba realmente intrigado por la historia de Ninon. ¿Qué habría hecho en aquellos cinco años? ¿Cómo habría acabado de nuevo en París?

-No nos echarán de aquí, ni la Guardia Roja ni los mosqueteros – mientras hablaban, ambos caminaban apresuradamente por las calles de Saint Antoine.

-¿Confiáis en alguien?

-Todas las traiciones comienzan con confianza - ella se refería, desde luego a su propia historia con el cardenal y su protegida, la misteriosa mujer que la acusó de bruja.

-Deberíais iros de aquí mientras aún podáis - Athos solo pretendía protegerla, no quería que cuando la Guardia Roja volviera estuviera allí, expuesta al peligro. Pero ella lo recibió como un intento del mosquetero de quitarse un problema del camino, ella.

-Ya que os interesa tanto eliminar todo lo incriminatorio, tal vez deberíais destrozar todo el lugar.

-Empezaremos investigando los suministros médicos robados – Si, era cierto. Habían robado un cargamento de medicinas, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer los refugiados? No tenían nada, no podían permitirse comprar pan, mucho menos medicinas.

-¡Athos! Esto no estaba aquí ayer – dijo Ninon al inspeccionar el carro donde guardaban los frascos con medicamentos: allí había un saco de los que habían sido robados, doblado y estratégicamente escondido entre los vendajes.

-Alguien os quiere ver ahorcados – concluyó el mosquetero al instante, cogiendo el saco.

-Todo el mundo nos quiere ver ahorcados.

-No todo el mundo – él no, desde luego. Entendía el enfado, el resentimiento de la joven al ver cómo las autoridades trataban a las pobres gentes de Francia que habían tenido que huir de sus casas por la guerra. Le hubiera gustado decirle que quería protegerla, a ella, a sus amigos, que haría lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo; pero no llegó a hacerlo: en ese momento se oyó un desesperado grito.

A partir de ese momento, todos los acontecimientos ocurrieron a velocidad de vértigo. Una de las refugiadas había encontrado a Clementine asesinada, y seguidamente la Guardia Roja volvió al asentamiento para realizar nuevas detenciones. Athos y Ninon salieron corriendo: los guardias no podían encontrar aquel saco, era una prueba incriminatoria clarísima, aunque fuera falsa.

Desgraciadamente no llegaron muy lejos: los hombres de Marcheaux lograron rodearlos. Comenzó entonces una pelea en la que la Guardia Roja llevaba la clara ventaja de seis contra uno. Aquello no detuvo al capitán, quien desenfundando su espada se dispuso a combatirlos. Pero ninguno de los hombres allí presentes esperaba que la joven que acompañaba al mosquetero se recogiera la falda y empezara a pelear junto a él, como un soldado más.

No tenía armas, pero se valía de la propia fuerza de sus brazos y piernas, y logró dejar fuera de combate a uno de los guardias, mientras Athos luchaba contra otros dos a la vez. Luego le quitó la espada, y plantó cara a otro de los adversarios; Athos había logrado vencer a sus dos rivales, y miraba asombrado cómo la mujer se defendía, y hasta atacaba. Por un momento, casi estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero tuvo que volver a la pelea.

El mosquetero se deshizo de los adversarios que quedaban en pie, salvo de uno, que había acorralado a Ninon en la parte alta de una escalera. Athos se quedó unos segundos admirando la fiereza con la que ella le plantaba cara, aun cuando el otro guardia la había desarmado quitándole la espada: había cogido una pesada cadena dispuesta a incrustársela en la cara. Pero Athos intervino antes, liquidándolo con su espada. Cansados, se apoyaron cada uno en la primera barandilla que tuvieron a mano, para recuperar el aliento.

-Salgamos de aquí.

De vuelta al despacho de Athos, este comunicó a sus amigos lo que habían encontrado, incluyendo a D'Artagnan, que ya había sido puesto en libertad. Ninon se quedó al margen de aquella conversación, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación.

-Sin esto – les dijo, señalando el saco – Feron no tiene pruebas que presentar ante el Magistrado.

-Pero también está Léon – añadió D'Artagnan, quien había coincidido con él en la prisión. – La Guardia Roja podría obtener de él una falsa confesión.

-Entonces tendremos que encontrarle antes de que cuelguen a los refugiados. Bien, ¿dónde está Porthos? – Athos lanzó la pregunta directamente a Aramis.

-Siguiendo una corazonada – le respondió, sin más detalles.

-¿Siguiendo una corazonada? - el tono del capitán no pudo sonar más escéptico.

-Es una buena – aseguró él.

-Sin duda… Informadle de todo.- habiendo dada por concluida la reunión, los tres amigos se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas dispuestos a irse.

-Decidme, D'Artagnan, ¿y Hubert?

-Murió anoche mientras dormía – ante tal revelación, Ninon se levantó y se acercó a él, incrédula. Athos la observaba, con la preocupación patente en su rostro.

-¿Estabais muy unidos? - le preguntó Aramis. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Me acogió en su casa cuando llegué a su pueblo, cuando no tenía nada… Era como un padre.

Tal como habían planeado, los cuatro mosqueteros se dispusieron a buscar y encontrar a Léon, para evitar que por su falso testimonio, sacado a golpes, se condenara a un gran número de inocentes. De modo que esa misma noche se dirigieron a la taberna donde se reunían los guardias.

-La Guardia Roja suele beber ahí, tal vez sea donde tienen a Léon – les dijo D'Artagnan al resto, tras conducirles a una plaza levemente iluminada.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – antes de decir otra palabra, Athos le colocó unos grilletes a Ninon.

-¿Qué? No podéis hacer esto, ¡puedo ayudar! – la joven estaba realmente enfadada: no podía creer que la esposara en un momento así.

-Lo sé, lo he notado. Es por vuestra seguridad, y la nuestra.- el capitán presentía que de estar ella allí dentro las cosas podrían torcerse; de modo que entregó la llave de los grilletes a Aramis, diciéndole- Queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

Ninon hizo el amago de seguir a los otros tres hombres al interior del local, pero Aramis la detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Así que Athos sigue sin confiar en las mujeres – aceptando su suerte, Ninon se apoyó en la pared junto a su "guardián".

-Tiene un buen motivo – argumentó Aramis con una leve sonrisa.

-Contádmelo.

-Athos fue una vez terrateniente, con un título. Y lo dejó todo – Ninon no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Athos, un noble que había dejado atrás su fortuna y su título? ¿Athos era… como ella? No era posible.

-¿Por una mujer?

-En parte, sí. Pero el poder o los privilegios nunca han sido lo suyo.

-¿Y qué hay de vos? Algo me dice que vos no teméis a las mujeres.- poco a poco la joven se fue acercando a él, seductora, hasta quedar con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él.

-¿Temer? No ¿Sospechar? Tal vez.- anticipándose a sus intenciones, Aramis mantuvo la llave lejos de su alcance.

-¿Es que no os parezco atractiva? – sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron.

A pesar de la situación, Aramis no llegó a perder del todo la cabeza, y mientras disfrutada de su primer beso en casi seis años, mantuvo a salvo la llave de los grilletes de la chica. La situación era tanto surrealista. Pero no era la llave lo que Ninon buscaba, sino su mosquete: con asombrosa agilidad lo desenganchó del cinturón de Aramis y le apuntó.

-La llave.- le demandó. Inmediatamente la cogió, sin dejar de apuntarle- Sabed que soy muy selectiva con quien me besa.

-Disculpadme, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último…. ¿Podemos repetirlo? – pero la galantería de Aramis no iba a poder sacarle de aquel lío.

-Daos la vuelta.

-Ninon… ¿Estáis segura de que queréis hacer esto? – Aramis creía que le iba a disparar por la espalda; pero ella solo quería que no viese hacia dónde iba: el callejón tras la taberna donde estaban los mosqueteros junto a la Guardia Roja, para quitarse las esposas.

Allí se encontró con su amigo Léon, que iba vestido como uno de los hombres de Marcheaux: era un espía. Él la despreció cuando ella le recriminó haberles traicionado, entrando seguidamente al local. Athos estaba allí, frente a la mesa donde se sentaba Marcheaux junto con D'Artagnan, intentando averiguar el paradero del, supuestamente, secuestrado Léon. Al poco de entrar Aramis en la estancia para informar a Athos de que Ninon había escapado, esta entró siguiendo a Léon con el mosquete apuntándole.

-Me aseguraré de que se haga justicia.- Athos trató de calmarla, intentando evitar que se manchara las manos con la sangre de aquel hombre.

-¿Realmente esperáis que me crea eso? ¿Después de todo lo que les ha pasado a mis amigos? ¿Y a mí?

-Si cargas con esa culpa, nunca te dejará. Si te vengas matándole una parte de ti morirá con él.- en aquel momento sonó un disparo: Marcheaux había matado a Léon.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Él nos traicionó! ¡No podéis hacer eso!- Ninon estaba histérica: quería que Léon fuera castigado por sus delitos, pero ahora nunca podría pagar por todo el daño que les había causado a ella y a sus amigos. Athos la sujetó para que no atacara con sus propias manos al capitán de la Guardia Roja, sacándola de allí antes de que sucediera otra tragedia. Los demás se encargarían de Marcheaux.

Cuando todo estuvo resuelto, Aramis acompañó a Ninon a despedirse de Hubert, antes de que lo enterraran.

-Ahora está con Dios – le dijo, tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿Y creéis que eso podría compensar la vida que tuvo que soportar? ¿Qué "su recompensa en el cielo"? Lo siento – se disculpó por haberle respondido airada, cuando él solo intentaba ayudar - Él me enseño que este mundo no tiene sentido si crees que todo es voluntad de Dios: es la voluntad del hombre la que hace que la vida sea un infierno. Y que solo la voluntad del hombre puede cambiar eso.

-Fue un buen maestro. – Aramis se levantó, para dejarla despedirse a solas.

-No tenéis que marcharos. – Ella le retuvo, cogiendo su mano - Agradecería que pudierais quedaros. Aunque sea un momento.- Y acto seguido rompió a llorar.

Pasados unos días, Athos volvió al asentamiento de refugiados comprobando que, como esperaba, Ninon no había seguido su consejo y permanecía viviendo en Saint Antoine.

-Así que, ¿pensáis quedaros? – le preguntó mientras caminaban por las calles del lugar en busca de los otros tres mosqueteros.

-Ya no hay razón para marcharse

-Tened cuidado…

-Sabéis que eso no va conmigo– antes de que el hombre pudiera responder nada, Ninon le estaba besando.- Aún me debéis cenar conmigo una noche, ¿sabéis? – añadió escuetamente con una sonrisa, justo antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su casa.

Athos se quedó unos segundos parado en mitad de la calle mirando cómo se marchaba, sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Tras reponerse, y con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar asomar en los labios, se reunió con sus camaradas, que habían visto las escena y le esperaban entre risitas y con las pullas preparadas para soltárselas. Athos negó con la cabeza resignado, sabiendo que aquello iba a hacer de él el objeto de las burlas de sus compañeros.

-Me dijo que elegía con cuidado quién la besaba.- le dijo Aramis, con cara y pose de estar muy ofendido; actitud que le duró un segundo, ya que enseguida se abrazó a su capitán y amigo.

-No puede ser tan cuidadosa… – añadió Porthos, siguiendo la broma, dejando entrever que esa frase estaba inconclusa: _"no puede ser tan cuidadosa…cuando os besa a vosotros"_

Riendo, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la salida del asentamiento, para volver al cuartel.


	6. Capítulo 4

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 4. Hermanos de armas**

Había pasado un tiempo desde los altercados del barrio de Saint Antoine. Ahora Ninon y el resto de refugiados se sabían protegidos por los mosqueteros; y ella sintió confianza suficiente para continuar la obra de Hubert. Los ideales de Ninon ya no solo se centraban en reclamar la igualdad de oportunidades para las mujeres, sino para toda la sociedad.

-Vamos, Kristoff… Josephine dijo que estaría bien

-Mi esposa tiene buen corazón, pero…

-Briannon necesita un lugar donde reunirse con sus amigos- le dijo ella.

-Su amigos solo traen problemas.- y el tabernero no estaba dispuesto a tener problemas en su local.

Kristoff regentaba una taberna, y Ninon intentaba que le dejara su trastienda para reunirse con otros ciudadanos hartos de injusticias, y hablarles de libertad e igualdad, como Hubert le había enseñado. No les dio tiempo a continuar la conversación, ya que en ese momento entraron el capitán de los mosqueteros y sus tres mejores hombres escoltando a un quinto.

-¿Es ese mosquetero uno de tus "amigos"? – le preguntó Kristoff con intención a la muchacha, al percatarse la mirada que Athos le había dirigido al verla junto al mostrador.

Tras aquel comentario, en la taberna se formó el caos: el hombre que acompañaba a los mosqueteros mató a tres inocentes que estaban en la taberna, al grito de que le habían robado. Kristoff, que al igual que todos los presentes había sido soldado, se encargó de apuntar a la cabeza de aquel hombre que acababa de matar a tres de sus amigos; a él le siguieron el resto de ex-soldados a sus órdenes. Athos les dijo que dejaran de apuntarles, y se marcharían en paz, pero aún así nadie bajó las armas. Cuando el extraño se descubrió como el Duque de Orleans, hermano del rey Ninon, conocedora de lo que podría ocurrirles a sus amigos si dañaba a aquel hombre, trató de evitarle problemas a Kristoff y los demás.

-Athos es el capitán de los mosqueteros, mantendrá su palabra.- les aseguró. Entonces el tabernero bajó su pistola de mala gana, y ordenó a sus hombres que hicieran lo mismo permitiendo a los hombres marcharse.

Al día siguiente, tras acompañar al duque a palacio, Aramis y D'Artagnan fueron a buscar a Ninon, para preguntarle sobre el asunto.

-¿Viste algo? – D'Artagnan se refería, desde luego, al robo que había sufrido el duque.

-Vi que tres inocentes fueron asesinados, mientras vosotros no hacíais nada.- les respondió, algo resentida.

-Esa no es la cuestión…

-Es la única cuestión.

-Y ¿qué hacías con un grupo de soldados? – intervino Aramis, cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación.

-Me agradan los soldados – Aramis se sonrió ante tal aseveración, recordando cuando ella le había besado; y unas pocas horas después había besado a Athos.

-Ya lo veo…- la sonrisa del mosquetero se volvió mucho más seductora tras hablar, cosa que no escapó a la atención de D'Artagnan.

-Aramis este no es momento para…-le parecía increíble que hubiera elegido aquel instante para flirtear.

-Solo estamos hablando.- y para reforzar la idea de que estaba centrado en la misión que les ocupaba, le preguntó a la joven- ¿Robaste tú la bolsa del duque?

-¡Ah! Tres hombres han muerto, ¿y solo os preocupa el dinero de su asesino?

-Tenemos órdenes del rey.

-Órdenes de hacer ¿qué? – Hacía mucho que Ninon había dejado atrás su vida de condesa; ahora su rabia y frustración por las penalidades del pueblo francés solo le permitían empatizar con los que eran como ella, los desatendidos y los marginados. En aquel caso, con los pobres soldados que tras servir fielmente a su rey entregar su vida por él, no recibían su correspondiente pensión y eran masacrados impunemente por el hermano del monarca.

Mas no acabaron ahí los problemas: durante el entierro de aquellos tres ex–soldados, la Guardia Roja irrumpió en la pequeña iglesia donde se estaba celebrando el funeral, y asesinó a otro compañero más. La cólera de Kristoff se volvió incontenible, y organizó a sus hombres para armarlos y arremeter contra el propio palacio real para buscar satisfacción por aquellas ofensas.

El Ministro Treville, como soldado que había sido, comprendía la tesitura en que se encontraban todos ellos, y trató de apaciguar su ira, yendo hasta ellos acompañado de Porthos. Intentó hablarles, pero sin éxito: los hombres apresaron a ambos, exigiendo que se cumplieran sus condiciones o serían asesinados.

Conocedor de la situación, el Rey envió a la Guardia Roja a arrestar o aniquilar a todos los rebeldes; sin embargo, Athos logró una prórroga al ataque, argumentando que debían rescatar primero a Treville y Porthos. El rey accedió, y los mosqueteros volvieron a galope al lugar, para llevar a cabo el plan de rescate, acompañados de Constance y los cadetes. Y este casi funcionó, pero fueron descubiertos por Krystoff y el resto.

Finalmente se desató la batalla, con muchos heridos, pero pocas bajas. Incluso Constance y Ninon participaron activamente en la pelea a espada contra los soldados de Marcheaux. La intervención de la joven no quedó invisible a ojos de Athos, quien nuevamente se quedó impresionado al ver la fiereza y destreza con que usaba la espada. No era una mujer corriente, desde luego.

La pelea acabó con los bandos de mosqueteros y ex–soldados unidos, venciendo juntos a los guardias rojos. Por suerte, no hubo demasiadas bajas; la más importante y desgarradora fue la de la esposa de Kristoff, quien había sido quien robó al Duque de Orleans su bolsa, pensando que contenía dinero; dinero que necesitaban para comer, pues la taberna estaba en importantes problemas financieros, los cuales Kristoff desconocía. En un acto de valor y redención, Josephine se sacrificó por su marido, y murió en sus brazos.

Ya de vuelta al palacio, Treville convenció al rey de no tomar represalias, con ayuda de la reina y a pesar de los intentos del conde Feron de que el rey ejecutara a aquellos rebeldes. Por suerte, todo acabó bien. Tras haber cumplido su misión, los mosqueteros regresaron al cuartel, a sus rutinas y entrenamientos, a la espera de alguna nueva misión.

Precisamente mientras Athos y Aramis entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo con la espada una mañana unos pocos días después, Ninon se presentó en el cuartel. Ambos repararon en su llegada, pero no dejaron de pelear. Eran hombres a fin de cuentas, y ella no dejaba de ser una mujer hermosa. No pudieron evitar lucirse un poco, mientras la dama se apoyaba en el muro, mirándoles pelear.

-¿A quién crees que viene a ver?- le preguntó Aramis a su contrincante, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Athos…- le llamó ella en ese preciso instante, acercándose a ambos.

El capitán le dirigió a su amigo una mirada que venía a significar "¿responde eso a tu pregunta?". Por una vez en la historia de su amistad, no era Aramis el más solicitado de las doncellas; este asumió la derrota, e incluso hizo el gesto pertinente con su espada. Luego, quitándose los guantes, pasó junto a Ninon, diciendo:

-Extraña elección…- ella se rió levemente, y luego se volvió hacia Athos, quien la miraba sonriente, casi embelesado.

-Gracias – le dijo ella.

-¿Gracias? – él se hizo el distraído.

-Le dije a Kristoff que se podía confiar en ti. Y al final le demostraste que yo tenía razón.- él asintió, como única respuesta de agradecimiento a sus palabras.

-Dudaste de mí – aseveró el mosquetero, acercándose un paso a ella. Desde luego tenía motivos para pensarlo, después de cómo se había referido la joven a los mosqueteros tras los desgraciados sucesos con el grano de conde de Beaufot, semanas atrás. Entendía que estuviera desencantada y repudiara cualquier tipo de autoridad que viniera del rey.

-Ni por un segundo.- entonces la joven sonrió, acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó.- ¿No debería haber besado al Capitán delante de sus hombres?- Athos suspiró ligeramente, casi riéndose.

-Bueno la mayoría son niños, no hombres…- Ninon se dio la vuelta, aún sonriente, y volvió a Saint Antoine.

Athos se preguntaba de dónde nacían aquellas palabras: no se reconocía a sí mismo –fuerte, pero melancólico; apasionado, pero siempre contenido- en ellas, ni en la sonrisa que le sacaba cada vez que la veía, ni en aquel cosquilleo en el centro de su pecho que sentía cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre. ¿Por qué aquellas ganas de besarla todo el tiempo? Se sentía en medio de una transformación hacia una versión de Aramis, aún más empalagosa que este mismo. Si no hubiera conocido lo que era estar casado con otra mujer, había pensado que aquello que sentía era amor. Del de verdad

Ninon pensaba que se estaba volviendo débil: jamás había contemplado la opción de estar junto a un hombre; y sin embargo desde que se había reencontrado con el mosquetero no se le iba de la cabeza. No se reconocía a sí misma –independiente, pero dulce; orgullosa y luchadora- en su actitud de aquellos días, en sus sonrisas incontenibles cuando veía al capitán de los mosqueteros, ni en ni en aquel cosquilleo en el centro de su pecho que sentía cada vez que él la miraba. ¿Por qué aquellas ganas de besarle todo el tiempo? Si no hubiera estado decidida a no dejarse enjaular jamás, había pensado que aquello que sentía era amor. Del de verdad.


	7. Capítulo 5 Parte 1

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 5. Recuerdo cada palabra. Parte I**

Athos se lo pensó unos segundos; dirigió una mirada a los cadetes, que seguían con su entrenamiento. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, pero finalmente actuó: se quitó los guantes, enfundó la espada, y salió detrás de la joven de ojos azules y cabello dorado. Ella le oyó llegar antes de que él la llamara, y se giró hacia él sonriente y divertida.

-Capitán…

-Mademoille. Creo recordar que os debo una cena. – el mosquetero se sentía ridículo pidiéndole cenar a la muchacha, pero por una vez en su vida había decidido hacer lo que le apetecía. Y por una vez – sin que sirviera de precedente- nada se lo impedía.

-Así es.

-Esta noche, en el cuartel. A no ser que tengáis otro compromiso.- sabía que no tenía ningún compromiso previo, pero supuso que a ella le gustaría que le diera la opción a decirle que no. Ninon esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Será un placer, monsieur.- él realizó una ligera reverencia antes de darse media vuelta para volver a la guarnición.

Aquella noche Athos dio licencia a mosqueteros y cadetes, con intención de que en la guarnición hubiera el menos número de personas posible. Athos les había avisado a todos del permiso en el patio del cuartel, pero solo dijo a Aramis, D'Artagnan y Porthos el motivo de aquel.

-¿Será esto posible? ¡Athos tiene una cita con la condesa! – Aramis estaba más emocionado que el mismo capitán. Los cuatro amigos estaban en las dependencias de Athos, el cual terminaba de vestirse tras haber preparado la mesa donde cenarían.

-Voy a cenar con una vieja amiga, nada más. Y ya no es condesa, Aramis – le replicó este.

-Sí, desde luego… Por eso nos has mandado a todos de una patada a la taberna ¿verdad? Y ¿qué es esto? ¡Ha traído vino y copas! – prosiguió, levantando la botilla de la mesa y enseñándosela al resto.- La noche promete.- Athos tomó la botella y la colocó de nuevo en su sitio, con cara de fastidio.- Porthos, D'Artagnan – le interpeló Aramis, alejándose del capitán antes de que se ganara unos azotes- aquí estamos de más. ¿Os unís a mi ente una jarra de vino? Tranquilo, Athos, brindaremos a vuestra…salud.

-Aramis, para ya o vas a conseguir que Athos nos dispare.- intervino D'Artagnan. Porthos no pudo contener una risa ante ese comentario.

-"Le" dispare a Aramis, querrás decir – añadió este último.

Los tres estaban disfrutando demasiado fastidiando a Athos como para darse cuenta de que alguien esperaba en la puerta, asistiendo a aquel pequeño linchamiento con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Interrumpo, caballeros? Si es así puedo volver más tarde…- Ninon estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo desflecado, y un chal sobre los hombros para protegerse del frío de la noche parisina. Athos se giró al oírla hablar, al igual que sus amigos.

- _Au contraire, mademoiselle_ \- le dijo Aramis – somos nosotros los que sobramos, ¿cierto, amigos? – Aramis pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Porthos, y el otro sobre los de D'Artagnan.- Que tengáis buena…noche – les deseó antes de arrastrar a sus camaradas con él fuera de las dependencias del capitán.

-Disculpadme, - le pidió Athos, mientras iba hacia la puerta para cerrarla tras sus amigos.- Aramis tiene un don para meterse donde no le llaman.

-No hay nada que disculpar – a fin de cuentas, ella se había divertido de lo lindo con aquella escena. Athos se había quedado junto a la puerta, mirando la manija muy concentrado, como si fuera algo realmente interesante.- ¿Os ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? Oh, no, no.- el mosquetero se aclaró la garganta. Aquellas cosas no se le daban bien.- Ninon, yo…

-Athos, no tenéis por qué estar tan nervioso. Una velada de conversación y vino no os compromete a nada. He venido aquí sin ninguna expectativa; simplemente me agrada vuestra compañía, al igual que a vos parece agradaros la mía.

Las palabras de la joven parecieron apaciguar los ánimos de Athos, quien, bastante más relajado, sirvió el primer par de copas de vino. El primer par de muchos. Allí estaban de nuevo, condesa y mosquetero raso, o refugiada y capitán; realmente no importaba, porque fueran quienes fuesen, seguían siendo ellos.

Ella seguía siendo atrevida y descarada, y él seguía siendo reservado. Ella seguía queriendo ser libre, y él pensaba que jamás podría serlo; y aún así, a ella no le importaría atarse a él, ni a él ser libre junto a ella. Bebieron, rieron. Ella le contó los últimos cinco años de su vida, lo bueno, lo malo. Rieron más. Él comenzó a hablarle abiertamente: su postura de tiro era un desastre. ¡Qué desfachatez, y qué poca caballerosidad al hablarle así a una dama! Pero qué más daba, a ella le encantaba que no la trataran como a una muñequita de porcelana: en respuesta le desafió a enseñarla a disparar un mosquete como Dios manda. Palabra a palabra, reto a reto, cada vez estaban más cerca. Embriagados de noche, de vino, de las sonrisas que se sacaban el uno al otro y que hacía siglos que no sacaban a relucir en sus labios.

Entonces él reparó en un detalle que había escapado a su sagaz vista hasta entonces, una herida en la frente de ella, que había tratado de disimular con el peinado. Refugiada o condesa, seguía siendo ella.

-¿Cómo os hicisteis eso? – Y sin saber bien cómo, su mano desnuda estaba sobre la suave piel de ella, retirando sus mechones rubios y colocándolos tras su oreja con una caricia. Se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero dejó de cuestionárselo cuando vio que le encantaba sentir su piel contra sus dedos.

-Un rasguño, no es nada – debilidad. Era lo que más miedo le daba a Ninon. No soportaba sentirse impotente, y aquella pequeña herida le recordaba que no había sido lo bastante ágil ni rápida contra los guardias rojos.

En cualquier otra situación habría rechazado aquella caricia, aquella recreación en su fragilidad. Pero no con él. Las ásperas pero gentiles manos del mosquetero las sintió como un bálsamo revigorizante, una promesa de que la próxima vez sería mejor. Él giró la cara, con una petición clara en el rostro, que no llegó a verbalizar: quería saber qué había pasado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con la respuesta clara en sus facciones: no iba a decírselo. No es que realmente tuviera importancia, simplemente era un juego. Uno más, de esos a los que a ambos les encantaba jugar.

-¿Acaso es un secreto?

-Todos ocultamos secretos y emociones, capitán. Permitid que no revele los míos.- Athos no pudo evitar reconocer sus propias palabras en los labios de la joven.

-Jamás pensé que mis palabras os causaran tan hondo efecto como para que la recordéis tantos años después.

-Recuerdo cada palabra que intercambiamos aquellos días, monsieur.

Negar lo evidente era inútil y resistirse, imposible. Así que sus labios acabaron uniéndose, en un beso que pasó de ser tímido y reservado, de conocer y reconocer los labios del otro a una lucha de poder de dientes y lengua en lo que una bala tarda en reventar una botella.

Habían pasado años desde su último beso, robado en la oscuridad de un rincón oculto del difunto Rochefort; un beso lleno de pasión contenida durante demasiado tiempo, que estaba lleno de demasiadas sensaciones, recuerdos, dolor y agonía de un amor malogrado. Y a la vez, solo ese beso pudo proporcionarles ambos sosiego para sus almas atormentadas. La misma Anne se lo dijo: _ninguno de los dos hallaría descanso hasta que estuvieran muertos_ ; o hasta que se dejaran morir para hacerse parte del otro en aquel beso desgarrado.

El beso de la joven Ninon sabía distinto, era puro, sencillo, pero apasionado; un reflejo de cómo era ella. Su falta de experiencia en aquella clase de besos le dejaba el campo libre al mosquetero para guiarla como se le antojara. Ella le seguía el ritmo -¡vaya si se lo seguía!-; y a él le encantaba. Hasta se atrevió a levantarse y sentarse en su regazo para pegar su pecho al de él, abrazarse a su cuello y seguir. Le buscaba, y él sentía que quería que le encontrara.

A pesar de todo, Athos seguía siendo Athos, no era una persona que cambiara fácilmente. Así que llegó un momento en el que todo aquello, besos, caricias, y recuerdos, fueron demasiado para él. Pensaba que no se lo merecía, no se sentía digno de ser quien la besara, o la tocara – a fin de cuentas ¿a caso sabía ella quién era, lo que había hecho? ¿Estarían como estaban si ella conociera su verdadera historia?

-Tendría… Deberíamos… Yo no… - balbuceó entre beso y beso.

-¿Athos? – ella le miró algo confusa, pero divertida, al verle tan cohibido ante su atrevimiento.- Si lo que os preocupa es mi reputación, os recuerdo que ante los ojos del mundo soy una bruja a la que quemaron en la hoguera por traición y prácticas heréticas. No creo que haya nada que pueda hacerla caer más bajo…

¿Se atrevería a decírselo? Él, que era una roca inquebrantable, que se tragaba su pena, su miedo y su rabia disueltos en alcohol, que no daba muestra de sentimientos o emociones que no fueran lealtad y honor (y ni si quiera eran sentimientos…), ni si quiera ante sus amigos a los que les confiaría a vida. ¿Se lo diría? ¿Le confesaría a la que fuera Condesa de Larroque el monstruo que sentía que era?

-Ya os lo dije, estuve casado una vez y no acabó bien. Ella se… marchó, técnicamente seguimos casado, pero…- no le quiso dar más detalles, pero para él haber dicho aquellas pocas palabras había sido todo un logro.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de irse, de saber lo justo como para levantarse y marcharse en aquel instante, de rechazarle. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba (casi deseaba) que así lo hiciera: que ella le reafirmara la imagen que tenía de sí mismo era mucho más fácil de asumir que el hecho de que ella pensara de modo distinto sobre él. Parecía que aún no se había dado cuenta de que Ninon no era una mujer como las demás.

-¿Queréis decir que vuestro corazón se marchó con ella?

¿Corazón? Era más que eso. Anne se había llevado su alma, su pura esencia. Le había roto en pedazos, y los había arrojado a los perros. Con el tiempo había aprendido a tolerar la existencia sin ella, y por dos veces. La última vez creyó que será para siempre, que por fin se había librado de aquel lastre en su vida y que podrá empezar de nuevo. Pero no era así, y la oportunidad de aquel nuevo comienzo, que se sentaba sobre sus piernas y lo miraba con pasión encendida en los ojos, le aterraba.

-Se marchó, y no va a volver – dijo más para sí que para ella.- Ya no está.

-¿Y vos? ¿Estáis aquí?- a pesar de su juventud y de lo poco que sabía del pasado de Athos, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que él debía querer que aquello ocurriese para que ocurriera. No era ingenua ni una ilusa romántica, pero sabía lo que quería: le quería a él, a pesar de aquel muro invisible tras el que ocultaba su _Yo_ más íntimo.

A Athos aquella pregunta le despertó un pensamiento: estaba allí, estaba vivo. Llevaba muerto en vida más de diez años por causa de su mujer. Pero ella se había ido, le había liberado al marchare a Inglaterra si él; y aún así él no se hacía a la idea de que pudiera existir una vida libre de Anne y sus recuerdos. Pero ¡qué diablos! Tal vez la vida que le quedaba pudiera ser algo distinto a una sombra tétrica de su pasado.

-Estoy aquí.


	8. Capítulo 5 Parte 2

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 5. Recuerdo cada palabra. Parte II**

El sol empezaba a asomar, y a colarse por las ventanas sin cortina del cuartel de los mosqueteros. Uno de sus rayos incidió sobre la cara de Athos, obligándole a moverse, para huir de él. Cuando la giró, se encontró con lo que a él le pareció la visión más hermosa del mundo. Ninon, cubierta por las sábanas, con el pelo repartido sobre la almohada, dormida entre sus brazos. Suspiró profundamente. Aquello le confirmaba que había sido real.

La cama no era lo bastante grande como para que dos personas durmieran holgadamente, pero en aquella postura cabían sin demasiado problema en el colchón. El brazo izquierdo del mosquetero descansaba bajo el cuello de Ninon, quien dormía sobre su costado derecho, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho de Athos, en un tierno abrazo; como si, aun en sueños, tuviera miedo de que escapara y quisiera mantenerle a su lado. Flexionó el brazo y dejó la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de ella, dibujando líneas curvas en él suavemente hasta que ella comenzó a moverse, negándose a despertar. Aprovechando la postura en que había quedado, besó dulcemente la frente de la joven.

-Buenos días – Athos hablaba en susurros, mientras que con la mano que no acariciaba el brazo de Ninon apartaba los rizos de pelo rubio de la cara de ella, acariciando también su mejilla en el proceso.

La joven, finalmente, despertó. Con un ligero quejido, que a Athos más le pareció un ronroneo, se estiró suavemente en la cama, y volvió a la postura que había adoptado para descansar: abrazada a él. En todo aquello, no había dejado de sonreír.

-Buenos días – dejó un beso sobre el pecho desnudo de Athos, y comenzó a imitar con sus dedos sobre el vientre de él los dibujos que él hacía sobre su hombro.

Athos suspiraba, más que respiraba. Había olvidado lo que era despertarse junto a una mujer, tras haber compartido con ella la cama la noche anterior. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos besos, jadeos, caricias y gemidos se habían regalado mutuamente.

-¿Estáis bien? – el mosquetero seguía acariciando a su joven amante, bajando su mano desde el hombro de ella hasta su costado y su espalda, haciéndola estremecer de vez en cuando.

-Mejor que bien. He hech… - Pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, él se acercó más a ella, callando sus labios con un beso.

-Sois una mujer realmente sorprendente – lo dijo como un cumplido. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de ella, imaginaba que no habría dejado que ningún hombre la tocara hasta entonces. Y aun así, le había demostrado que en la cama era igual que en el resto de facetas de su vida: dominante, inteligente y apasionada. Ella sonrió, halagada, y volvió a acurrucarse junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No pareció que eso os molestase anoche... ¿o me equivoco?

-¿De verdad debéis preguntarlo para saberlo? - para Athos era tan fácil seguirle su "juego de poder" como respirar. Le gustaba que ella le retara y él superarle el reto, ese tira y afloja que se desataba en sus conversaciones. Por ello, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa; una de esas que nunca se atrevía a mostrar.

-Es de suponer que vuestra experiencia en estos _affaires_ es más vasta que la mía

-Lamento contradecirlos, pero suponéis mal, madame. Hacía años que no hacía esto - y era cierto. Desde que vio a Anne colgar de aquel árbol su única compañera por las noches había sido una botella de vino. O de whisky. O de ginebra. Dependía de cómo de agónica se presentara la velada. – Y por supuesto, me habéis encantado. – Aguardó unos momentos en aquella posición, en silencio, para luego añadir - Debería ir a buscar a los otros. Se preguntarán dónde estoy.

-Sí, deberíais – le respondió ella, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios a la que él no pudo sino corresponder.- Y yo debería irme, el capitán de los mosqueteros tendrá muchos asuntos que atender.

Ninguno quería irse, desde luego. Pero para Athos el deber estaba antes que sus propios deseos; siempre lo había estado. Ambos se levantaron de la cama, tras un último y fugaz beso. Ella recogió la sábana que había caído al suelo y se cubrió con ella, mientras él se colocaba la camisa.

-Es curioso - comentó Ninon mientras le observaba vestirse - la noche que me detuvieron, le dije a aquella Madame de la Chapelle que se sorprendería al ver lo que pasaba cuando una mujer tomaba la iniciativa. Pensaba que todo iba a ser distinto, imaginaba que comeríamos, beberíamos Borgoña, y que luego me llevaríais en volandas a mi alcoba. Pero jamás pensé que me fuerais a sorprender tanto - se sentó entonces en la cama junto a Athos, y le abrazó, besando seguidamente su hombro mientras él se calzaba las botas.- Nunca llegasteis a contarme qué os pasó con ella.

Ante la mención de la que fuera su esposa el mosquetero se tensó levemente, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Siguió vistiéndose hasta completar su atuendo de capitán, reflexionando sobre la pregunta que acababa de formularle. Ella no lo sabía, pero le acababa de hacer la misma pregunta que cuando se conocieron en su antigua mansión; y, al igual que entonces, no quiso responder. Solo que esta vez fue un poco más cortés.

-Es una larga historia, demasiado. En otro momento, tal vez.- dio un suspiro casi imperceptible mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Ninon quería conocerle, saber de su pasado, toda su historia. Ella le había hablado sin censura de todo lo que había vivido desde que sus caminos se separaron hacía más de 6 años, a las afueras de París. Ciertamente la joven no era muy propensa a compartir con nadie la intimidad de sus pensamientos, pero no era el caso con Athos: le había dicho todo lo que pensaba y sentía y soñaba. Se había arriesgado.

En cambio Athos se mostraba reticente a compartir sus pensamientos. Si, había dado un gran paso aquella noche, pero no quería ahondar en su pasado, o sus sentimientos. Rememorar todo aquello, confesarse con Ninon tras una eternidad sin aliviar su alma en una Iglesia se le antojaba al mosquetero algo impensable. No podía ni quería compartir aquellos horrores que había vivido; solo lo había hecho con sus tres camaradas más queridos, y no _motu proprio_ , sino obligado por las circunstancias. Definitivamente el capitán no iba a revelarle nada a Ninon que ella ya no supiera; "demasiado sabía ya", pensaba él.

-¿Mañana por la noche? – ella, como siempre, llevaba la iniciativa. Él la miró de reojo, sonriendo. Puede que no quisiera contarle sus más profundos pensamientos, pero eso no quitaba que disfrutara de su compañía; además, le encantaba que ella fuera por delante, y aquello parecía bastarles a ambos, por el momento.

-Está bien, mañana por la noche.- Ninon le devolvió la sonrisa y acto seguido se levantó y fue a buscar sus ropas.

Como no era excesivamente tarde, el capitán bajó al patio de entrenamiento para supervisar a los cadetes aparentando normalidad, mientras la joven se vestía. Al poco rato, esta bajó desde la parte superior del cuartel para encontrarse con Athos y despedirse: él tenía trabajo que hacer, y ella mucha gente a la que ayudar en Saint Antoine. Tras mirarse unos segundos a los ojos, sonreírse y no dirigirse ninguna palabra, Ninon salió del cuartel rumbo a su casa.

No volvieron a verse durante aquel día, y al siguiente. Ambos siguieron su vida normal, como si aquella noche no hubiera ocurrido: Ninon ayudaba a lavar ropa, con los niños, a cocinar, con sus lecciones ocasionales de lectura y escritura a sus allegados…como había hecho desde que llegaron como refugiados a la capital. Nada en su actitud hacía patente que estuviera empezado a surgir algo entre ella y el capitán de los mosqueteros.

Por su parte Athos entrenó a los cadetes junto con D'Artagnan, resolvió algún papeleo en su despacho, comió y bebió junto a sus camaradas en la taberna y durmió solo en su alcoba, como llevaba haciendo desde que le nombraron capitán. Sus amigos (Aramis, sobre todo) desde luego bromearon con el hecho de que hubiera pasado la noche con la joven ex-condesa, pero él no se dejó molestar, y les ignoraba con tragos largos a su vaso de vino.

Pasados los dos días, llegó la noche en que se habían citado para reencontrarse. Aquella mañana el cielo había amanecido encapotado, y se había ido oscureciendo aún más conforme pasaban las horas. Cuando acabaron los entrenamientos, siendo ya de noche, y se acercaba la hora de la cita, comenzó a llover muy levemente. Al capitán no le molestaba aquella tenue sábana de agua que caía sobre su cabeza mientras caminaba en dirección al asentamiento de los desplazados: había resuelto en ir a buscar él mismo a Ninon, tomando él por una vez la iniciativa.

Al llegar, preguntó por ella con el nombre por el que todos la conocían allí, Briannon Baudin. Se dirigió hacia su casa cuando le indicaron el camino, pero se encontró con ella antes.

-Mademoiselle… - dijo, mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia y sonreía de lado.

-Habéis venido – ella estaba realmente sorprendida de aquel hecho, en el buen sentido. Complacida, realizó una suave inclinación de cabeza en respuesta a su gesto.

-Eso parece – le respondió, alzándose y adoptando su postura más cómoda, sujetando su espada con la mano diestra y el mosquete que llevaba a su espalda con la siniestra.

-Deberíamos ir a algún lugar cubierto, la lluvia va a arreciar.

En efecto, habiendo dado unos pocos pasos en dirección a la salida del asentamiento, la lluvia empezó a caer con mayor fuerza. Poco después, ambos se encontraron corriendo hacia el cuartel de los mosqueteros, cubiertos por la capa del uniforme de Athos para guarecerse en lo posible de la tromba de agua que caía del cielo.


	9. Capítulo 6

**.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 6. Los diamantes de la reina**

Para cuando llegaron al cuartel ambos llevaban el pelo y la ropa calados de lluvia. Entraron al edificio por la parte trasera, que daba acceso directo a las habitaciones de los mosqueteros sin tener que cruzar el patio entrenamiento ni pasar frente al despacho del capitán. Una vez a cubierto, en mitad del corredor tenuemente iluminado por unas pocas velas, Athos tomó a Ninon por la cintura y la besó; no sabía por qué pero llevaba dos días sin verla y algo dentro de él le hacía echarla de menos.

Rápidamente los besos pasaron de sus labios a su cuello mientras ella, sonriente por ver a Athos llevar la iniciativa (¡y de qué manera!), se dejaba hacer mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de él.

Por desgracia el momento no pudo durar demasiado: casi en aquel mismo momento, D'Artagnan apareció en la puerta del pasillo, aclarándose la garganta para advertirles de su presencia. Athos maldijo en silencio lo oportuno que podía llegar a ser su compañero gascón.

-¿Si? – el capitán giró levemente la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, e intentó que su voz sonara neutral, pero esta salió ronca y algo crispada de frustración de su garganta.

-Tenemos que… eh… - Tan solo un segundo después, Aramis y Porthos llegaban a aquel pasillo, procedentes de sus habitaciones, terminado de recolocarse los uniformes y comiendo un par de manzanas.

Si Aramis adoptó una expresión de sorpresa, la de Porthos no se podía calificar sino de auténtico pasmo. El primero poco a poco adoptó una sonrisa algo maliciosa, pero Porthos no conseguía salir de su asombro. D'Artagnan por su parte no podía estar más incómodo ante la situación, y a Ninon se le escapó la risa ante todo aquel cuadro que estaba presenciando.

-Debemos ir al Louvre – D'Artagnan por fin logró acabar su frase, y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a las cuadras, junto con sus otros dos camaradas.

-Lo siento – el fastidio en su tono de voz por tener que irse era evidente, pero ella le sonreía.

-No importa, habrá otras noches. Tenéis obligaciones que cumplir.

Escasa media hora después los cuatro soldados estaban en el palacio real, siendo recibidos por el rey y su hermana menor, la reina consorte de Inglaterra. Esta había sido atacada en su viaje hacia París, y le habían robado un valioso set de joyas que tenía intención de vender, para ayudar a rellenar las arcas inglesas. Apenas los mosqueteros entraron en la estancia, el rey les envió a buscar al ladrón, y recuperar las joyas de su hermana. A la mañana siguiente, al alba, los caballos estaban listos y los mosqueteros preparados para acometer su misión

-¿Por qué viajaría la reina de Inglaterra sin escolta? – se preguntó Aramis en voz alta

-¿Y cómo vamos a atraparlo? Ni si quiera lo describió claramente… - D'Artganan estaba hastiado, no sabía cómo diablos iban a encontrar a aquel tipo, si ni si quiera sabían a quién buscaba.

-Solo un idiota se quedaría en Paris tras robarle a la hermana del rey, así que tampoco tenemos por dónde empezar – añadió Porthos

-Dos palabras – concluyó D'Artagnan mientras se subía al caballo - aguja, pajar

-Yo tengo otras dos: moveos, YA - Athos actuó de líder; cierto era que no tenían casi ninguna información, pero se les había dado una orden y era su misión como capitán garantizar que se cumpliera.

-Yo tengo dos mejores: _coitus interruptus_ – Aramis no había olvidado la escena de la noche anterior entre Athos y Ninon, y había esperado su momento para sacarlo a colación.

-Lo he oído…

Tras esto, se pusieron en marcha. Pese a que no sabían cómo empezar, la respuesta les llegó con el rostro de un viejo "amigo": Emile Bonnaire, que había vuelto a Francia. El que fuera contrabandista les ayudó a localizar parte de los diamantes robados en casa de una rica señora, quien había adornado la cola de su yegua con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en Saint Antoine, Briannon Baudin había reunido a un nutrido grupo de personas a las que les habló de libertad y derechos. De cómo el simple hecho de saber leer y escribir podía cambiar el destino de la vida de las personas.

-Ricos o pobres, todos merecemos las mismas oportunidades. _Libertad_ e _igualdad_ no son palabras reservadas solo para poetas y soñadores: deberían ser el núcleo de la vida de todo hombre. ¿Por qué alguien que ha nacido en los barrios de París no debería tener las mismas oportunidades que otro nacido en un palacio? Todos podemos mejorar la situación de partida que la vida nos ha dado, pero se han de poner a nuestra disposición las herramientas para ello. Y eso es lo que pedimos al rey: la oportunidad de prosperar a base de nuestro propio esfuerzo, que no se nos niegue esa oportunidad.

Todos los presentes en la sala apoyaron sus palabras, y cuando Ninon acabó de hablarles, cada cual marchó a su casa con esperanzas renovadas en que un futuro mejor era posible. Entre ellos, un hombre se acercó para hablarle a la salida del lugar.

-Poderosas palabras.

-Entonces supongo que le volveré a ver, monsieur…- ella no le había visto nunca, y quería saber su nombre. Pero él, en lugar de darle su nombre, le dio una bolsa llena de dinero.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ayuda. Usadla como creáis más…apropiado.

-Gracias, pero no – Ninon sabía que nada se daba gratuitamente, que si aceptaba aquel dinero sería a cambio de algo. Y no pensaba deberle nada a nadie, ni venderse a nadie.

-Yo era como vos. De niño me llevaban de un lado a otro, con únicamente oscuridad ante nosotros y detrás, solo el caos.

-¿Huíais de la guerra?

-Huimos de muchas guerras. Mi madre y yo nos establecimos en Éparcy un tiempo, pero no duró. – Ella lo miraba entre intrigada y recelosa - ¿Luchasteis junto a los mosqueteros en la taberna de Kristoff?

-Los mosqueteros se preocupan por la gente. No solo de los nombres, sino del pueblo también.

-Ahm… Y sin embargo ahora están a la caza de unos diamantes para el rey, mientras vos y vuestros amigos pasáis hambre aquí. – aquellas palabras no obtuvieron el efecto deseados que era, sin duda, poner a la joven en contra de los mosqueteros y que, con ella, arrastrara a todos los que la escuchaban a rebelarse contra la autoridad de la guarnición al completo. Por el contrario, Ninon adivinó la malicia en su comentario, y se dio media vuelta para alejarse, sin prestar atención a la bolsa que aquel hombre volvía a ofrecerle.

Un par de días después de aquellos acontecimientos, cuando todo el asunto de los diamantes se hubo solucionado, Ninon volvió al cuartel para ver a Athos. Era una noche calurosa, por lo que el capitán no se encontraba en sus dependencias, sino en el patio de entrenamiento, buscando el frescor de la brisa vespertina. Al verla llegar, se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la puerta a recibirla.

-Buenas noches, mademoiselle Baudin.

-Capitán… - ella le sonrió al oírle llamarla por su "otro nombre".- Lamento de veras haber tenido que irme tan de repente el otro día.

-No os angustiéis, no he tenido tiempo de aburrirme. He hablado a un buen grupo de gente, y vamos a intentar enseñar a la gente de Saint Antoine a leer y escribir. No va a ser tarea fácil, pero todo el mundo merece una oportunidad. Y si podemos contribuir a que otros la tengan… - él asintió levemente.- Vosotros vais tras unos diamantes, según tengo entendido.

-Vamos tras un ladrón. – Athos no sabía explicar bien por qué, pero se sintió atacado por aquellas palabras.

-La reina de Inglaterra tiene muchos diamantes. Créeme, lo sé, la conocí y era una presumida insoportable. Si ha perdido esas gemas tendrá más guardadas en la Torre de Londres. El rey no debería poner a sus mejores hombres a buscar los anillos de su hermana cuando su pueblo sufre y podría ayudarles.- Athos no dijo nada; viendo que su diatriba no llevaba a ninguna parte, la joven recondujo la conversación- Mañana empezaremos a reunirnos para enseñar a un grupo de chicos las letras, podríais venir y participar. Que el pueblo vea que los mosqueteros son amigos.

-Solo cumplimos órdenes, Ninon.- el rostro del mosquetero permanecía impasible, no se podía adivinar en él si estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de la joven y odiaba verse obligado a realizar aquella misión cuando podría estar haciendo algo útil, o si realmente prefería estar al servicio del rey y su corte antes que involucrarse con el pueblo llano.- Vamos adentro… bebamos vino…- mientras decía aquello, llevó su mano a la cara de ella, para acariciar su mejilla con la palma y la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar.

La propuesta se le antojó bastante tentadora, olvidarse de todo entre los brazos del mosquetero, de las miserias, de los problemas… Pero ella no era así, no huía de los problemas: los encaraba y los liquidaba, no se dejaba amedrentar.

-Intento que me conozcáis, Athos, que me entendáis. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejáis que os conozca a vos. O tal vez es que no queréis que lo haga.

Como hiciera el mosquetero por ella noches atrás, Ninon le estaba dando la oportunidad de irse, de poner freno a aquello que fuera que compartían y no ir más allá, a pesar de que no era lo que ella quería; pero suponía que era lo correcto: verdaderamente pensaba que hombres y mujeres debían ser iguales, y no iba a actuar en contra de sus principios en aquel momento. Athos era tan libre de plantarse y dejar de jugar a su particular juego aquel momento como lo había sido ella noches atrás. Pero, desde luego, ella deseaba que no lo hiciera.

-Tal vez.


	10. Capítulo 7 Parte 1

**.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 7. Jugar al rey. Parte I**

-Tal vez…- repitió ella, sin dejar de mirarle.

Athos la observó alejarse, sin añadir nada más; cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, se dio la vuelta, y volvió al cuartel. A beber.

Pasaron días, semanas, y no volvieron a verse. Sin embargo, el capitán no lograba sacarse a Ninon de la cabeza. Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza sin que él pudiera hacer nada para acallarlas; le perseguían de noche en sueños y también durante el día. Trataba de no pensar en ella, y de ignorar los recuerdos de su rostro justo antes de marcharse. _Tal vez…_

¿Es que acaso podría haber hecho otra cosa? _Tal vez_ … ¿qué, contárselo todo? ¿Y que viera el monstruo que se escondía bajo su piel? Imposible. _Tal vez_ , si él no fuera como era, si no hubiera tenido más de diez años para construir un sólido muro a su alrededor… _Tal vez_ si el mundo que les rodeaba no estuviera en guerra….

Pero, ¿qué hubiera hecho de ser así? ¿Salir tras ella, besarla y vivir en pecado mientras su mujer hacía Dios sabía qué con Dios sabía quién en Inglaterra, o donde diablos estuviera? ¿Cómo podría mirarse al espejo, o respetarse lo más mínimo cuando lo que estaba pensando significaba condenar a una mujer buena al infierno en el que él mismo vivía?

Pensaba en la última mirada que le dirigió la joven, en qué era lo que había en ella. ¿Tristeza? ¿Desilusión? ¿Frustración? No lograba definirlo con una palabra, pero sabía lo importante: que su insistencia en mantener la barrera alzada, en no dejarla ahondar en él, le había dolido a la joven condesa.

Ex-condesa. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, del gran giro que había dado la vida de la joven, Athos seguía viendo en ella una condesa. Era algo que compartían, no dejaba de ser irónico. Ambos habían vivido holgadamente, con su título nobiliario, sus tierras y sus sirvientes; y a ambos la vida les había forzado a dejar todo aquello y a dedicarse a ayudar y servir al prójimo. Aunque por supuesto, los fantasmas de sus vidas pasadas no les abandonarían fácilmente.

A veces se planteaba si ella hubiera entendido su historia. Pensaba que _tal vez_ no hubiera salido corriendo horrorizada; _tal vez_ hubiera comprendido lo que había sentido, padecido, todo el dolor. _Tal vez_ contárselo le hubiera ayudado, como ayuda la confesión al alma del que cree que Dios le perdona cuando le habla de sus tribulaciones al sacerdote. Si, _tal vez_ confesarse le ayudara a pasar página, y si, _tal vez_ ella lo hubiera entendido. Pero ¿a cambio de qué? ¿De que viera cómo era en realidad? Un asesino. O peor, un loco enamorado.

Había condenado injustamente a muerte a la mujer que amaba, y había huido de allí antes que verla colgar sin vida de un árbol. Aún más, cuando descubrió que no había muerto no pudo hacerle daño, y le perdonó la vida muchas veces a pesar de que entonces ya se había convertido en el monstruo que una vez él pensó que era. Y más aún, había estado dispuesto a marcharse con ella a otro país, empezar juntos desde donde lo dejaron, como si los años separados no hubieran existido, como si nunca la hubiera condenado; como si nunca hubieran existido Milady de Winter ni el mosquetero Athos.

No había forma humana de que Ninon entendiera aquello, pensaba él.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, más rápido de lo que se dieron cuenta. La primavera había llegado a Francia, casi dejando ya entrever atisbos del verano; y aquello significaba una cosa: se acercaba el cumpleaños del delfín.

En el palacio todo estaba preparado para la gran fiesta, comida, bebida, regalos… y todo ello costeado por el Marqués de Feron. Una forma como otra cualquiera de asegurarse el afecto de Luis XIII, quien parecía más emocionado por la celebración que su propio hijo. Pero desde luego, nadie iba a tener la fiesta en paz.

En la prisión de la capital hubo un motín entre los encarcelados el mismo día del festejo, los cuales escaparon en masa hacia la ciudad. Marcheaux y sus guardias rojos, en un despliegue de perfecta incompetencia, no lograron sofocarlo ni devolver un solo hombre a su celda, de modo que los mosqueteros tuvieron que encargarse.

Cuando la situación estuvo controlada en el lugar, la Guaria Roja se quedó para terminar de restablecer el orden, mientras Athos y sus hombres salían a la ciudad en busca de los que habían escapado del recinto. A los primeros los interceptaron y detuvieron en el mercado.

-Deben ser más los que han escapado- dijo Athos, mirando a su alrededor tras contar a los que habían cogido.- Se dirigen al campamento de los refugiados.- Aquel era el último lugar al que a Athos le apetecía ir, después de haber pasado semanas y semanas sin hablar, o si quiera haber visto, a Ninon. Pero no quedaba otro remedio, era su deber.

Las calles de Saint Antoine estaban casi desiertas, las gentes parecían estar en sus casas. Lo cual significaba que los presos fugados debían de haber entrado con ellos, y los refugiados estarían expuestos a un grave peligro. Los cuatro camaradas corrieron hasta la puerta de la primera casa que encontraron y entraron ella, con Athos a la cabeza. Allí encontraron a un pequeño grupo de personas que, en silencio, observaron su llegada.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis? – nada más entrar, la voz de Ninon llegó a los oídos de Athos. La miró, aparentando normalidad, como si no la conociera. Ninon era inteligente, y Athos supo captar el mensaje de aquellas palabras frías y cortantes: estaban en problemas.- No tenéis nada que hacer aquí, mosqueteros, así que marchaos.- Mientras decía esto, la joven miraba en dirección a un hombre que había justo detrás de los mosqueteros; y luego hacia otro a su izquierda.

-Unos hombres huyeron hacia aquí, son fugitivos.- dijo D'Artagnan, que había entrado tras sus compañeros a la casa. Athos aprovechó su intervención para mirar hacia donde lo había hecho Ninon, identificando a los dos primeros fugados.

-Vosotros sois los únicos extraños aquí.- en esta ocasión, la joven miró hacia el hombre que tenía justo detrás, el cual (al igual que los otros) portaba un gran cuchillo con el que amenazaba a la joven sin que los mosqueteros le vieran. Athos, sabiendo qué era aquél hombre que tenía a Ninon asida por la cintura, se acercó un par de pasos a ella, la cogió por la barbilla y, tras echar una mirada rápida a sus compañeros y que estos le confirmaran que también habían captado el mensaje, le dijo:

-Será mejor que nos acompañes.- Aquello hubiera pasado perfectamente por la detención de una revoltosa si no fuera porque un segundo después, Athos separaba a la joven de su taimado captor y daba la orden de atacar a aquellos que ella misa les había señalado con la mirada.- ¡AHORA!- En cuestión de minutos, los cuatro fugitivos volvían a estar presos y los refugiados volvían a estar a salvo.

Athos salió de allí antes siquiera de cruzar más palabras con Ninon. Las pocas que se habían dicho habían bastado para ponerles a todos a salvo, y no había necesidad de intercambiar más. No dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar mirarla antes de marcharse. La miró, y vio en su rostro agradecimiento por haberles salvado, pero también cierta tristeza; o al menos eso quiso ver él. Cuando salía por la puerta volvió a sentir aquellas palabras retumbar en sus entrañas. _Tal vez_ …

-¡Athos!- el mosquetero ya estaba bajando las escaleras para marcharse cuando de nuevo oyó su voz.- ¿Qué va a pasarles a esos hombres?- le preguntó desde el quicio de la puerta.

-Eso no es decisión mía…- le respondió, parándose sobre los peldaños y girándose para mirarla.

-Tampoco era decisión de los mosqueteros si la condesa de Larroque vivía o moría aquella mañana quemada en una hoguera. Y sin embargo intercedieron por ella, porque aquellos mosqueteros luchaban por la justicia. Feron encarceló a muchos inocentes entre los culpables en su caza de brujas. ¿A caso ya no creéis en que merezca la pena salvarles?- dicho esto, la joven esperó unos segundos y volvió adentro.

 _Tal vez_ …


End file.
